Athrun’s thoughts: Kissing and Mistletoes
by Tsubame Ongaku
Summary: 7 year old, Athrun tries to understand the function of the mistletoe with the help of a certain blonde…oneshot!AxC


**Tsubame:** Hehehehe…I wanted to try if I could do oneshots….this is a Christmas gift from me to all of you…

I don't know why but I suddenly had the urge to write a Christmas gift where they are children…this is well…sorta AU but I hope you won't mind!

* * *

"**Athrun's thoughts: Kissing and mistletoes"**

**By Tsubame Ongaku**

**

* * *

Summary:** 7 year olds, Athrun tries to understand the function of the mistletoe with the help of Cagalli…oneshot!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny...that is all...

* * *

Girls are strange… 

I learned that on the Christmas when mommy, daddy and I went to a place called Heliopolis to celebrate Christmas.

Girls are strange…but this girl I met must have been the strangest of them all…

Mommy, daddy and I went to a mall to do a little Christmas shopping.

She was blonde and I would consider her pretty but she wasn't…dressed more like a boy than any girl I've ever met. Lacus was very pretty and she always wore dresses just like a girl should. Not in pants and loose shirts as this girl was wearing.

Come to think of it…she didn't behave like any girl he'd ever met either.

She's chewing bubblegum and blowing it into a big bubble until it pops. Gum gets stuck in her hair and chin but it doesn't look like she cares. Girls don't act like this.

"Are you a girl?" she asked ME! Shouldn't I be the one to ask that question? What kind of question is that? And it's directed to me.

"No. I'm a boy!" I replied.

She looked surprise. "But you look much too pretty to be a boy…"

I pouted. My mommy said I was handsome not pretty. I didn't like being likened to a girl.

"What about you? Are YOU a boy?" I asked.

She grinned. "No, I'm a girl…"

"Then why aren't you wearing a dress?"

"I just hate dresses."

She hates dresses? But she's a girl and girls have to wear dresses, right?

"Why don't you like dresses?"

"They're too girly."

"Isn't that the point? My mommy says that it makes you girls look pretty."

"If that's the case then why don't YOU where a dress?" she laughed. "Then it will make you prettier than any girl…"

"I'm a boy!"

I was angry at this girl for calling me a girl. I walked over to the skating pond where my parents were. They were skating on the ice. I waved to my mommy and she waved back.

"Is that your mommy?"

The girl asked.

She followed me.

"Why are you following me!"

"Because I wanna…"

She watched my parents and smiled. It was a pretty smile that made her look more like the girl she is. "Your mommy is very pretty…"

Suddenly, my parents stopped under a strange looking leaf with red berries. They started laughing and smiling as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

Suddenly…

I saw my daddy kiss my mommy…

"…"

Ewww….

"That's a funny face." She commented.

"Huh?"

"You looked grossed out a moment ago… haven't you seen two grownups kiss before?"

"Yes…but…"

I could feel myself blushing.

"What was that?" I wanted to change the subject.

"It is mistletoe. Don't you know what mistletoe is?"

I shook my head. I don't remember that at home. I think this would be the first time I ever REALLY celebrated Christmas with my family. Daddy is usually so busy even during the holidays…

"Do you really want to know what it is for?"

I nodded.

"Follow me."

I did…and she led me under mistletoe. Before us two other grownups were under there, I made another face when I saw them kiss. The girl just laughed at my reaction.

"Close your eyes…" she said.

I did. "What next?"

"This."

Suddenly, I felt something lightly brushed against my lips…

I froze.

"…"

"…"

She kissed me! I can't believe she kissed me…

…and she was just laughing!

"You should have seen your face! Your eyes became as big as dinner plates!"

"Why'd you do that!"

"Hey, you asked. That really is what mistletoe is for… at least during Christmas. It's a Christmas tradition…"

I was still steamed at what the girl did. Didn't this girl ever act like…

A normal girl?

"Cagalli! Time to go!" the old man by the exit shouted. He was looking at his watch and pointing at it. he was carrying five shopping bags.

That had to be her daddy because she responded. "Coming, daddy!"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, that's my daddy and it looks like we have to go."

She gave a small salute. "See yah!"

She left with her daddy but I stood where I was for an awfully long time. She left and I never even had a chance to tell her my name…

* * *

"Hey, Athrun! Earth calling Athrun!" 

"Huh?" it was my bestfriend, Kira Yamato. He was waving his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"You looked kinda spaced out."

"I was just remembering something…" I said, hanging mistletoe above the door.

Kira smiled. "That had to be some memory," he teased. "I've been talking to you for at least ten minutes and you never said a word and you've been standing on that chair for that long too…"

I smiled back but I didn't reply. I don't know why I remembered it after all these years. Although Kira was my bestfriend and had been for many years now, I didn't plan on telling him that I had my first kiss on that long ago Christmas when I was seven years old.

Suddenly, Cagalli and Lacus entered and they were bringing a very big bag of presents. They were for the orphans, who were fast asleep in their beds eager for Christmas to come faster…

"Hey, we got the presents!"

"Cagalli quiet," I shushed her. "You don't want to wake up the kids, do you?"

She pouted prettily. "Well, excuse me…"

I chuckled at the adorable look on her face. She always manages to make me laugh… but looking at her now…made the MEMORY even more clear…

"Is there something on my face that you have to stare at it like that?"

I shook my head no. "I was just remembering something…"

"What were you doing can I help?" running towards me and from the look on her face, eager to help.

But I was already coming down the ladder…"No, I'm done."

Kira suddenly coughed behind us.

We turned wondering what he could want. He was smiling mischievously and pointed above us. He said one word. "Mistletoe…"

Cagalli was blushing furiously and mouthed her brother to shut up.

I could almost laugh at her embarrassment. "Isn't it a little too late to feel embarrassed. It's not like we've never kissed before…"

"But…"

"Come on, Cagalli. Haven't you seen two grownups kiss before?"

Her eyes widen and her cheeks turned redder. "You…you…remembered?"

I grinned. "Did you really think that I'd forget?"

"I did wonder…" she started.

"How did you know it was me?"

"The first time I met you, I had thought the same thing…"

"What?"

"That you were much too pretty to be a boy…" she laughed. She saw the grumpy look I gave her and then she became serious. "But then again…I just knew…"

"Hey, you two! Are you going to kiss or are you waiting for Christmas…next year!" Kira complained.

Lacus giggled as she held Kira's hand. "Go ahead. We won't stop you…"

"Well, you heard them, Cagalli?" showering kisses on her face, first on her forehead, then her nose and slowly making his way to her lips. "Are we going to kiss…or would you rather kill your brother with anticipation?"

"Actually, both choices sound good but…" she replied breathlessly. "Who am I to spoil the Christmas tradition?"

Athrun grinned and only more than willing to follow the spirit of the Christmas tradition...

This was beginning to be his favorite Christmas tradition.

He pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss and bringing them back to the long ago Christmas of their childhood.

"Merry Christmas, Cagalli," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Athrun…"

**END **

* * *

**Tsubame:** Hehehehe…I know this is so AUish. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, everyone! R&R 


End file.
